Ambulatory assistance devices are well known and are designed in various forms including canes, walkers, wheelchairs, and the like. Regardless of the form, each device seeks to replace a function that a healthy individual is able to perform but which is impossible or difficult for the user of the device.
Conventional walkers consist primarily of a frame comprising four legs which are stabilized by crossbars. Conventional walker frames come in a variety of shapes and sizes; many consist primarily of two inverted U-shaped leg modules connected by crossbars. The frame of conventional walkers is composed of lightweight materials, such as aluminum. Regardless of the shape or form of the leg modules, each walker frame forms a 3-sided box with an opening in which the user may stand. The frame often includes two handles located on each side of the user at the upper region of each inverted U-shaped member. The handles are often cushioned and are ideally positioned at a height that allows the user to grasp the handles for a secure grip.
Conventional walkers are well known to include mechanical means to allow the length of the legs to be increased or decreased. Many walkers provide this functionality through the incorporation of a number of holes aligned symmetrically along the lower ends of each of the legs of the walker. Fasteners are used to secure the walker at a desired height. These fasteners are rarely adjusted, typically once for each individual user. The adjustment is a time-consuming process requiring significant dexterity.
Conventional walkers are not well suited or intended for use on stairways or inclined surfaces. The inability of conventional walkers to properly balance on such surfaces limits their usefulness and may introduce significant risk to the user. There exists a need for a walker that affords the user stability, control, and ease of use for navigating inclined surfaces and stairways.